STAR
by ajay
Summary: please R + R
1. Default Chapter

"adraaa katra nayva santos dell luminun est bcans tran lumen"  
  
The pitch black room suddenly became lit as a spark of light appeared showing the dark features of a man, in his late teens his nose crooked ,his brow soaked with sweat, a hood over his head and hair "enlight" he roared and the spark became an orb of light with light reaching every orifice, the man covered in a purple cloak only his nose, brow and eyes visible, his eyes a striking blue they suddenly changed became red and a laser shot out from them bouncing of pieces of a shattered mirror.  
  
A girl the same age walked with a sexy swagger down a corridor her red colured hair interrupted by blonde streaks sitting of her peach neck her camouflage top slightly torn revealing her prominent breasts, her short black skirt revealing her tanned legs, her shoes making hard work of the oak floor, she peered into a crack in an oak door suddenly moving away as a red laser beam shot out of it.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"hey Ajay , your not sposed to use your sight"  
  
"well who's gonna know, anyway while we are quoting the rule books shouldn't u be in uniform"  
  
"your not"  
  
he opened his cloak revealing a white t shirt covered by a black blazer his black trousers reflecting in his black boots, the initials S.T.A.R sewn into his blazer.  
  
" o well you'd better cum up on deck we are supposed to be getting our assignments today"  
  
The 2 stepped out and walked back where Tia had cum from and upped a spiral staircase into a large room AJ looked round on his right a bank off windows looked out into the vista that watched the world as it moved like the shooting stars in the sky, on his right a stage in the background in the foreground several rows of chairs in front of him stood a row of three doors which he knew led to 2 classrooms and a changing room.  
  
His Term break was at an end and he and Tia would have there Practical Exams on the following day set , this he knew from an older graduate was a military assault on a small enemy target the airship they were on was probably on its way there now  
  
An older man wave them into a classroom they walked in and sat down at there desks and were given a card much like a credit card AJ took it and swiped it on an mechanical bangle on his right arm.  
  
An holographic screen appeared in front of him,  
  
"now today's lesson" said the older man " is your last before the exam, we are going to learn how to control the elements, this control is called MAGIC"   
  
"now most of you know the most basic of magic's, how to create light and so on, but not destructive, aggresive magic, aggresive magic comes from the earth and at certain points we call DRAW POINTS and using a spell u can draw the magical spirit stock it and use it in battle, there are two types of magic status and elemental magic , elemental magic uses the 8 elements of the world and focus's them , as you know the eight elements are Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Wind, Lightening, Gravity, and one other which at this time u do not need to know"  
  
A siren started to whirr as the students, were told " class dismissed meet at the airlock ".  
  
10 minutes later. Aj , Tia and a man , tall , golden skinned shaven headed were the last to jump, they had parachutes on there backs and packs full off supplies. " o.k u lot " said The Proffesor " press X to open your parachute now go" and they jumped out.  
  
A wood, tall and green as three shadows set up camp, Tia who had stripped off to reveal an green vest and tight green and brown camoflage shorts, read out the groups orders.  
  
"Apparantley we are supposed to make our way to a base camp and then help Sillian separatists liberate there village, which is called Inferno, hmm interesting"  
  
"So we'd betta get movin then" said the tall dark man getting ready to leave.  
  
" Hold on a minute sparky tell us your name first" Tia held him back , warm white hand on his black cool neck making his trouders quiver.  
  
" Its... Shay ... "  
  
" OK. Shay what a funny name"  
  
" LETS GO " Shouted AJ  
  
" fine " Tia said "OK its says your squad commander AJ"  
  
" Ok Tia look for draw points with the eye piece" as Tia put on a headset with a green lens.  
  
" OK move out " 


	2. revelations

The dense , green forest gave way to brown gates of Fort Zeus , a tired Tia , and AJ carried the limping Shay.  
  
" We got wounded here " shouted AJ with an intense croak to his voice  
" Tell me what happened " the medic said running over bringing a stretcher.  
" We were battling a Biofly both Shay and myself were hit by the tentecles but for some reason only he was effected" he replied as he lay Shay on the stretcher , Shays eyes shot with a green tint.  
" Oh well we will need an antidote he will be back up in no time " said the doctor " now take him to the tent " he pointed to 2 female nurses who picked up the stretcher with the help of Al and Tia and carried Shay to the medical tent.  
  
" His sight is affecting him more and more , it seems he can screen out the status elements, i wonder if its concious ?, i wonder if the others powers are so strong " whispered the doc  
" Well keep me informed " whispered a shallow voice of a stranger his face hidden by the shadows.  
  
That night Tia was awoken by a feeling inside her head an aching inside her eyes, they opened revealing her normally placid green eyes shot with the same red as her friend AJ, she shook Red beams shooting out of her eyes into the sky  
" whats happening to me" she shouted  
  
Aj sat outside the medical tent, his eyes heavy  
" whats up " said Tia walking over  
" Shays dead " sobbed AJ  
" how i thought they sed they would just use an antidote and it would be alright" Tia sobbing also  
" im gonna go over and ask  
He got up and walked over, voices he stopped in his tracks and listened in  
  
" Another failed Experiment the sight didnt help him " 


End file.
